


lucky charm.

by proofofjustice



Series: Ko-fi Fics [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Ko-fi Fics, P5R Elements but no direct spoilers, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofofjustice/pseuds/proofofjustice
Summary: It was just sounfairhow radiant Hifumi was without even trying, and it was even more unfair that it made Kasumi want to kiss her straight on those soft, pink lips whenever she saw her.
Relationships: Togo Hifumi/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Ko-fi Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	lucky charm.

Hifumi was _absolutely_ driving her crazy.

She had no right to walk around with her soft emerald eyes and that adorable little ribbon in her coca hair. The way she carried herself with elegance and grace in a way that made Kasumi’s heart leap out of her chest as if it were doing a particularly impressive gymnastics routine. 

It was just so _unfair_ how radiant she was without even trying, and it was even more unfair that it made Kasumi want to kiss her straight on those soft, pink lips whenever she saw her.

If she had to trace this feeling back, she’d probably think it was around the first time they first met. Kasumi had been scouring Jinbocho up and down for a new book on fitness when she spotted familiar ebony curls. 

She’d approached Senpai with only the purest of intentions, but once she saw that he had a companion she’d become skittish. She’d met several of Senpai’s friends, of course, but it was always nerve wracking to meet new people - especially with her reputation at Shujin. 

As soon as Hifumi turned to her, honeyed words of _Oh, hello. Do you know him as well?_ filling the space between them, Kasumi felt her heart race. She didn’t think much of it at first, because she’d come to associate the feeling with Senpai- but oh; was that her first mistake

Their initial meeting ended with exchanging chat ids, because the gymnast mentioned wanting to play shogi; and as she sat across from the veteran and felt her chest practically leap from her throat, Kasumi realized that was her second mistake.

Normally, Hifumi reminded her of an unripened flower. She was quiet and delicate, yet beautiful and elegant in a truly indescribable way. Now though, Shogi only helped to illuminate the sun on her and Kasumi watched as the flower bloomed; as Hifumi truly came alive.

“Check.” Her self-assured tone through Kasumi’s thoughts as if they were butter. “You know it doesn’t do you much good to get distracted at a time like this.” She smirked, “Or do you underestimate the Togo Army that much?”

“Huh?!” She could practically feel the steam coming from her cheeks. Getting distracted by her opponents soft and very kissable lips; Good going, Kasumi. “I-It’s not like that at all!”

“Oh. I see.” Cue pinked cheeks, “I apologize… but getting carried away during shogi games is a terrible habit of mine.” 

“Huh?” Kasumi asked with all of the eloquence of a beginner gymnast on the high-beam, “Why are you apologizing? I don’t think it’s a bad thing.”

“You.. don't?” Emerald eyes blinked at her as a small smile formed, “You’re rather strange.”

“I actually think it’s pretty cute!” Oh no. 

“C-cute?!” Hifumi practically blue-screened right before her eyes, heat rising to the entirety of her face. Kasumi was sure that her own expression mirrored it.

_Abort, Kasumi, Abort!_

“That was pretty fun, Senpai! Thank you for playing with me.” She stood up abruptly and without grace, bowing quickly before grabbing her bag and backpedaling towards the entrance. “I hope we can do it again sometime!”

If Hifumi responded, she never heard her.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since Kasumi talked to her ill-fated crush, and she thought that was it - she blew it. She was going over a mental checklist of things she needed to do in order to prepare for her next competition when she felt her phone buzz.

Unknown  
  
Hello. This is Yoshizawa-san, correct?  
  
This is Hifumi Togo. I hope you don’t mind, but I got your number from Ren-san.  


  
Kasumi felt her heart lurch and almost dropped her phone. Hifumi was texting… her?

Unknown  
  
Hello. This is Yoshizawa-san, correct?  
  
This is Hifumi Togo. I hope you don’t mind, but I got your number from Ren-san.  
I don’t mind at all, Togo-senpai! Is there something you needed?  
Oh, nothing huge.  
Ren-san told me that you have a competition tomorrow and I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a game of Shoji this afternoon?  
If you don’t have time I completely understand.  


?!?!

Togo-senpai  
  
Ren-san told me that you have a competition tomorrow and I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a game of Shoji this afternoon?  
  
If you don’t have time I completely understand.  
i̴̡̤̝̍͜͝ḑ̷̬̬̗̙̲͈̀̓ ̴͈͙̙͖̞͆̔͑l̴̡̡̟̦͈̞̟̹̹͑͜͜ö̸̧̦̱̼̩̲̟̥̭͔̟͔͍́ṿ̴̛̮͉̖̔̉̋̄͋͑̍̾͛̄̕͘͘ȩ̶͎͙̤͍͚͖̜͍̙̲̫̩͕̾͂͗͒́́͛͘ ̵̣͕̯̪̙̞̙͗ṯ̴̡̙͇̙͊̎̄̀̽̿̈ǫ̷̨̨̛̫̭̝̙̑̈́̃͛͌̋͋ ̷̢̡̟͚̰̦͂̀̈́̽̄͒̃͑̅̈́̕͠͝͝  
Togo-senpai is typing...

_Ugh._ Kasumi smacked her phone against her palm in an attempt to make it work. _Stupid thing._

Togo-senpai  
  
Huh?  
I meant I’d love to!  
Sorry, my phone acts up sometimes.  
It’s no worries. I’ll see you soon :)  


She felt her pulse skyrocket at just the thought of seeing Hifumi again. For the first time in days, she felt that she reached an unthinkable oasis within her own desert of anxiousness. As she made her way to Kanda, the heavy atmosphere of the church did nothing to weigh her spirit once she met bright emerald eyes.

Kasumi saw the girl’s low smile hidden behind a tooth gnawing on soft pink lips and felt her breathe stop.

She really needed to control this lizard brain of hers, because _whew_ was she feeling things. 

It was different than it was with Senpai, she’d realized in his absence. Whenever she was with him she felt her heart swell in admiration rather than quicken from nervousness. Senpai has helped her so much, and she would always be grateful, but she realized that neither of them were much of a match past being friends. When she was around Hifumi, though, her heart wanted to do cartwheels and her face turned as red as her hair. It was a new feeling.. one that she liked quite a lot.

She’d asked Senpai what she was experiencing and he only chuckled in that way of his and replied with a simple, Isn’t it obvious? You like her. Ugh. 

As the two of them continued to play Shogi, Kasumi couldn't help but be transfixed in the elegance of her opponent. She knew that she should pay attention rather than be scolded again like last time, but she just couldn’t help it! Not only did she have her competition on her mind, but the girl who made her heart race like no other was sitting across from her.

She noticed that Hifumi wasn’t exactly focused either. She would zone out whenever Kasumi asked her something, only to respond with a “Hm?” Well, she was probably just immersed in the game, after all.

Soon the game ended, and the two of them sat in silence as Hifumi once again claimed victory.

“You seem distracted again.” The brunette noted as she began to clean up. “Are you worried about your competition tomorrow?”

“Yes, just a bit.” Worried was an understatement, considering the pressure she was facing from the school to come in first. “A lot of people are expecting me to do well.”

“I’m sure you will.” Hifumi smiled. “Though I understand how it feels…many of my seniors resent me for being a ‘prodigy’. It’s very tiring.”

A gasp, “That’s exactly how it is for me! People think that just because I’m an honors student that I get ‘special treatment’ and so I should be getting in first every time!” Kasumi looked down, “But to be honest… I’ve been in a bit of a slump lately?”

“A slump?”

“...Yea. I’ve been relying on superstition to help me get through competitions because I haven’t been as… motivated since last year.”

Hifumi put her hand on top of Kasumi’s, and frowned, “There's nothing wrong with being in a slump. It happens to everyone. You just need to find your inspiration, and if something silly like a superstition gets you through it, then so be it.”

She smiled at the brunette’s gesture, “Thanks Senpai… that means a lot.” 

“Just call me Hifumi.” She replied, “And you know, I have a superstition too. Before matches I always eat a plate of katsu curry for good luck.”

An involuntary laugh escaped the redheads lips, and she instantly pinked, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.”

“It is rather silly, isn’t it?” Hifumi chuckled, “What’s your superstition, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Her superstition? Wait. _Oh no._

“Ohnononono.” She started, twirling her hair with her free hand. “I totally forgot to buy a good luck charm today!”

“Huh? You usually buy a good luck charm?”

“Yes, and I forgot! I was supposed to do it after school….”

Hifumi looked down, and tightened her gift on her hand. “I apologize… it’s my fault you forgot.”

“What? Don’t blame yourself?! I’m just an airhead sometimes.”

Her frown deepened, “Still, you likely would have gotten it had I not texted you. How about I make it up to you then?”

Huh?

“That’s not really ne-“ she was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting her own. She stood stunned as she realized that it was Hifumi! Hifumi was kissing her! And wow, her lips really were just as soft as she’d imagined.

Hifumi pulled away shortly after, looking towards the floor sheepishly. 

“Wh- Hifumi-chan..?”

“I know it’s not the same as buying something physical from the store but…” Tentative emerald met crimson, “Perhaps _I_ could be your lucky charm instead?”

That was so…. she couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she pulled on the lapels of Kosei’s uniform and their lips met once more.


End file.
